


Keeping out the ghosts

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: You can't keep out the ghosts, but you can discourage them.





	Keeping out the ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Jack likes his bunker beneath his office in the hub. It's a little bit dark, and a little bit messy, both of which could have been remedied if he could really be bothered. What he liked about it was that fact that it was small. Cosy probably wasn't the right word, but the closeness of the walls does provide a comfort of sorts.

After so many years, he's lived all over the place, but nothing has ever felt properly like home - and he admits, probably never will. But this tiny space does come close. It's the proximity of every wall and piece of furniture that makes it feel like he's surrounded by a protective layer of sorts. It seems silly to think that he needs protection, but there's one thing he can't ever get away from. It's the ghosts.

They've been following him for over a hundred and fifty years. Ghosts of people he's loved, people he's worked with, good and bad, people he couldn't save and people who got caught up in the whirlwind that is his life, whether they wanted to or not. That's what he strives to protect himself from.

But the problem with ghosts is that they don't believe in walls and doors. The most heavily fortified bunker in the world can't stop them from coming in and reminding him of things long forgotten, and of things he wishes he could forget. But the enclosed space does leave less room for them to encroach upon, and perhaps for now, that's all he can do.


End file.
